Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, when a fingerprint is authenticated by a mobile terminal to use contents requiring user authentication, it is difficult for a user to recognize whether their fingerprint was recognized. Further, when a user registers contents requiring a plurality of user authentications at a mobile terminal using fingerprints different from each other, when the user actually uses each of the contents, it is difficult for the user to recall a finger used for registering the contents.